


Secrets can be disgusting

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Hungary decides just for fun to have all the nations, especially ones born to other nations, take a nationality test. Well all is chaos within the anglosphere so Romano decides to go home with Spain. He opens his envelope and discovers a rather disturbing secret.Tw: this story has referenced sexual abuse of a minor. Aka Spain/Rome. This also exists with an au where many nations are hermaphrodites with some functional sexual organs. I have not written smut but it is HEAVILY implied. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia), Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Rome & Spain (Hetalia), Rome/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy & Spain (Hetalia), Spain & Romano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Secrets can be disgusting

For fun the nations decided to take nationality tests. Hungary had suggested the idea as a fun little game since she knew they'd all get 100% their nationality. So everyone drew their blood and had it shipped away and this meeting they were going to reveal the results. The envelopes were all on the table with names, none had been opened. 

It was a hot day in Madrid and it was even hotter inside the stuffy meeting hall. "This is a stupid idea, everyone knows who their parents are" England snapped as he picked up the envelope with his human name on it. "What? Are you afraid everyone will find the cheating never sets in the british empire?" France poked and picked up his envelope. "Are you calling me a whore?" England snapped "I believe that title goes to you" he snapped. France rolled his eyes "Not my fault all your children are different colors-" that earned him a slap. 

"Alright everyone! Please be seated and make sure you have your envelopes, please do bot get violent if anything comes to light" Germany eyed England and his batch of colonies. He really hoped cheating wouldn't come to light here. "Alrighy, open your envelopes" he sat back in his chair and listened to Italy as he opened his own envelope. "One hundred percent italian! As expected of course" Italy grinned and peered over at Germany's pie chart. "It says German and Austrian" Germany shrugged "Maybe that was my territory or my Vader fucked an Austrian woman, close enough" Germany said. 

"Fifty fifty for French and British" Canada said and glanced over at his brothers page "Yep same here" America claimed and looked at their parents, giving them a thumbs up. England sighed in relief aswell as France "We're both whores, I was so scared one wasn't going to be mine" England said with relief. "Would I ever cheat on you?" France asked and they both gave eachother relaxed knowing looks. Though his relief didnt last for long "What the bloody fuck?!" New Zealand yelled. England paled "Scottish and French?! How the hell am I scottish and French?!" New Zealand was freaking out. Scotland looked like he wanted to die in a hole "Eh, yer my son, sorry lad, Iggy adopted ye from me" Scotland said. "I'm adopted?!" The usually quiet nation yelled, wanting to cry his eyes out, Australia explained he was aboriginal and English, making New Zealand not his older brother but cousin. And like that the entire anglosphere was up in a riot. 

"God people" Romano relaxed back in his chair "Arent you going to open yours?" Italy asked him, Romano rolled his eyes "No its stupid, we're brothers we have the same mother, 100% Italian" he claimed proudly. He stuffed his envelope in his suitcase. "Oh yeah I'm going home with Spian tonight, going to stay at his place for a week" Romano explained. Italy looked a but sad "But, Sebastiano (Seborga) has a football game, are you not coming?" Italy asked with sadness. "Nah just record some of it I'll watch it later" Romano replied. 

Seborga was looking confused as ever, his paper said seventy five percent italian, twenty five percent spanish. Perhaps the woman Romano had him with was half Spanish? He was about to ask about it but decided against it when he saw Sealand was having a bit of a breakdown finding out he was half Belgian. So he went to help out his friend. 

Spain was abnormally quiet, the usually loud chatty nation was only speaking when spoken to and looked to be itching to leave. He kept glancing over at the italian brothers, relived Romano hadn't opened up his envelope. As the anglosphere continued to argue and Norway pestered Iceland asking for results Spain stood up. "I'm going now, I will see you all later" he waved. "Oi jackass wait for me, you're taking me with you remember?" Romano barked and picked up his suitcase. Spain groaned tiredly to himself as Romano followed him out to his car. "Bastard is something wrong? Did you find out your mother was a whore?" He asked and got in the passenger seat. 

Spain shook his head "No, just got sick of all of them arguing is all, it's almost a four hour drive from here to my house, you can sleep if you want" Spain said and started driving his car down the street. Romano shook his head "Nah, I'll stay awake" the Itslian said and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Spain scowled "Hey no, put those back, if I were you smoking I will throw that out the window" he said seriously. Romano rolled his eyes "You're no fun" Romano said. "And you stink like cigarettes, I thought you said you'd quit this year" Spain said, a bit hurt that Romano hadn't quit yet. "I'm getting to it, I only have one a day" he said "I can't go cold turkey like you did" Romano said. "I understand" Spain replied and kept driving. 

"So...did you look in your envelope?" Spain asked. Romano shook his head "Nope, I already know I'm Italian- well roman, same difference" he said. It was no secret to the italian brothers that Rome was in fact their father and not grandfather. He was just embarrassed about his age and wanted to spoil them so he had them call him grandpa. "Are...are you sure?" Spain asked, his voice becoming a bit tight as he griped the steering wheel and kept driving "Romano when we get to my house I want you to open that envelope, not now in the car but wait till we're home on my couch" Spain said. "The fuck? What are you spouting you ass bastard?" Romano snapped but Spain didn't reply, he just kept driving. Every attempt Romano had at gaining a reaction from Spain failed. He even lit a cigarette and smoked it, Spain didn't say anything. What was in the envelope? What did Spain know about that he didn't? . The anticipation was killing him. 

Soon the drive was over and Soain pulled into the ling long driveway. He pulled up to the house and hit out if the car. Romano quickly grabbed his bag from the trunk and waited impatiently by the door as Spain dragged his feet. "Hurry up bitch I want to open this damn thing!" Romano stamped his feet impatiently. Spain got out his house key and unlocked the front door. Romano quickly rushed inside and sat on the couch. Spain continued dragging his feet before sitting down on the couch aswell with a look of fear on his face "Go ahead...open it" Spain said. "Bout fucking time, I swear if you're pranking me I will beat you" Romano snapped and opened up the envelope. He yanked out the paper and looked at the pie chart, his countenance fell, it felt like a stone was placed in his stomach, and he looked pale. Fifty fifty the pie chart was split, Italian and spanish right down the middle. 

"What the fuck? is this a sick joke?" He asked and looked at Spain with a mix of fear and hatred. Spain looked like he was about to cru his eyes out, it was a strange look for the Spaniard. "Please don't be angry I didn't- we- he just- Lovino I'm sorry!" He pleaded. "No! Tell me what the hell is going on! Did Rome adopt me from you? Are- are you my father?!" Lovino yelled at him. Spain shook his head and cried into his hands "Let me explain from the beginning okay?" 

_______

(To clarify this takes place in an Au where most of the nations are hermaphrodites. Some gave both sets of genitals working, others on have one that works. It's already a fucked up story and I'm not about to write a teenager shitting out a baby)

Antonio was a happy child, he couldn't have looked older than fifteen. He had been put under the controll and guardianship of the Great Roman Empire, a man whos very name struck fear into unconquered nations. But Spain seemed to like him a lot, and Rome seemed to like Spain a little to much for comfort in the eyes of other nations. 

Spain always felt loved around the older nation, cared for and treated well. Whenever he was sick he was taken care of, whenever he was hurt he was patched up. He felt like he owed the Empire something. So when Rome had asked him to bare his firstborn he was scared, he knew he didn't have much of a choice and felt like he owed Rome something. But having a baby seemed so much. 

"I dont know Mr Romulus, I'm not very strong, you want strong children" Spain argued. Rome smiled and put his hand on Spain's leg at the hem of his tunic. "But I want my child to be beautiful, and you are beautiful Antonio" Rone put his other hand on his cheek "Please? Don't you care about me? All I've done for you?" Rome asked a bit threateningly. "Okay...I'll do it" Spain replied

A little while later Spain felt nothing but regret and sickness. Hs laid on Rome's large bed next to the new sleeping man. He hurt, he felt sore, sick and gross and wanted nothing more then to scream and cry. He rolled over in the lavish bed and pulled his knees to his chest, maybe if he slept he'd feel somewhat better. But Spain didn't feel better, infact as time went on he only felt worse and worse as the morning sickness started. Then he was tired all the time, then his abdomen started to grow. He wanted it all to be over. 

It had been about seven months and Mr. Germania was coming for a visit, bringing along with him his teenage son. Spain sat in the sitting room of the house sewing a little tunic when he heard Rone enter the house along with two other people. Rome rounded the corner and sat on the couch near Spain while the other two sat in the other couch. 

Germania noticed right away something did not look right at all about Spain. The kid looked sick, miserable, had a round tummy, tired eyes, it looked as if he was pregnant. But Rome wasn't that desperate for an heir right? He wouldn't screw a child... right?. "Gilbert why don't you boys go catch some frogs in the creek" Germania suggested. "Aight, Antonio come in lets go" the albino boy said. He watched Spain grunt uncomfortably and shuffle along after him.

"Do you move any slower?!" Prussia jabbed. "I can't go very fast, It hurts" Spain replied. Prussia rolled his eyes and crouched down in the creek bed looking for frogs "You've gotten fat since the last time I saw you, you're so slow now" Prussia sneered. "I'm not fat" Spain said back and put his hand on his tummy "Mr. Romulus says my tummy will go away after the baby is born" Spain said. Prussia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "What?" He asked. "My tummy will go away when the baby is born" Spain repeated. "Wait? You're pregnant? We're the same age though, why are you pregnant?' Everything about Spain being pregnant felt wrong to Prussia. "Because Mr. Romulus wants an heir and he wants a pretty child" Spain replied "So he asked me to have a child for him" hs said matter-of-factly. "You said yes?! To having a baby for him?!" Prussia looked shocked and disgusted. "Well I couldn't say no" Spain looked away and sniffled. 

Prussia walked over to him as Spain sat on the ground. "It feels wrong! I dont want to be pregnant- my tummy is hard- the stupid thing kicks me and makes my insides hurt, my feet hurt, I'm tired and just want to be home, not here home, Spain Home" Spain started to cry. "I even have these stupid lines in my tummy I don't like them" he checked he buried his face in his hands, letting loose all the stress. Prussia wasn't exactly sure of what to do, he gentily held Spain close to him and let him cry into his chest. He didn't know the guy very well but maybe they could become friends, but knew thing was for sure he really wanted to stop Spain's suffering. "Ow! Stop it!" Spain scolded. "What is it?" Prussia asked. "Stupid bébé is kicking me again" Spain wiped his tears and pushed himself off the ground. "Going to go sleep some more" the teen said and headed back to the house. Prussia followed closely after him, he wanted to be by his father. 

Everything felt off that day. It had been a month since Prussia had visited. Prussia had a plan to get Spain out once the baby was born. They'd run away together, that was the plan. A very stupid plan but it was one. Spain was counting the days till the child would be born. He wanted out, he needed out of the hiuse..he wanted to be in his own country again. He groaned and curled up on the bed as his abdomen started to ache again. "Ow- ah" he whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, something was wrong. "Roma! Romulus!" He called out in pain. He felt embarrassed as it felt like he had just pissed his pants but he had been warned of this feeling. He knew it was time "Roma!" He yelled again in panick as he clenched his legs together thinking that would stop it. 

Rome opened the door to the bedroom with an annoyed look in his face "What is it?" He asked. "Ah- baby is coming- please help me" he pleaded. As much as he despised Rome at the moment he didn't want to be alone. It dudnt take long before nurses were rushing into the room and Spain was on his back screaming bloody murder and sobbing as he pushed and shoved. 

Something looked different in Rome to Spain, something was off. He hated the man but wanted to be held and told it was alright. But Rome just sat next to him expectantly waiting for the baby. Spain arched his back as he pushed again with a scream. "Good job" Rome said next to him "Thank you again Antonio" Rome tried to smile at him. "I hate you, I hate you so much" Spain hissed with anger and continued to push. 

It felt like days to Spain, days of agonizing pain as he tried to push the baby out. In reality it was only about six hours but the second the baby was out and taken away to be cleaned the spaniard fell asleep. When Spain opened his eyes he was handed a little baby wrapped in a woolen blanket screaming its lungs out. He smiled slightly and kissed his forehead "...Lovino will be his human name, that sounds Roman right?" He asked, his voice wounding rough and his throat tight from all the screaming. Rome laughed a little "That word means wine Toni but yes it will have to do" he said and took the baby from his arms. "I- can I hold him for a little longer?" Spain asked. Rome shook his head "No you need to sleep, you've had a long day" Rome said and kissed him on the head "I will see you later, he needs to be fed, I hired a wet nurse for him" he explained. Spain nodded and laid his head back on the pillow, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. 

When he woke up again he was in the back of a wagon. He could tell hy the clicking of horse hooves. He shot up and looked around him with panick. The baby, where was the baby? Where was Rome?. He looked to the other person in the wagon, a servant from Rones house whom he knew by name. "Decimus- where are we? Where are we going- where is my baby?" He pleaded for answers. Decimus looked at him with a sorrowful look "Antonio we are headed for Madrid, Mr. Romulus has commanded you stay there and not to return to his house, he said he will care for the baby and if you try to take it from him you will become no better than the slaves that work on the ships" the man explained. 

__________

"And that's where I lived, in my house in Madrid for many many years, sometimes Romulus would bring you by when you were a tiny little thing to let me hold you but I wasn't allowed to hold you fir more then twenty minutes" Spain explained with tears in his eyes. "I thought I'd never see my Lovino again but when I married Austria and ge brought two boys input our home I knew- I knew it was you" Spain cried into his hands. 

Romano didnt believe it, Spain? His parent? Sure growing up Spain always seemed to fuss over him more than the other colonies. Spain always spent christmas time with him, talked about how proud he was of him and cared for him but those were just Spain being his boss things right?. But the more he watched Spain cry the more playable the idea seemed, he had brown curly hair like his father, but a darker complexion and the same eye color as Spain. "I...don't believe you" He said, not sounding angry, he mainly sounded unsure. 

Spain took a long deep breath still trying to calm down. He wiped his swollen red eyes "Thats- its okay just please, please don't hate me" Spain begged. 

"How old did you say you were?" Romano asked. "Physically I was about fifteen in human age, it was normal back then" he said quietly trying to justify the situation, that still didnt make it right. "Your father thought he was doing the right thing, don't be upset with him, hes already dead there is no reason to" Spain said. Romano pursed his lips "Why didn't you tell me when I was little you were my mother?" He asked. "Because I didnt want you to think less of Romulus" Spain said.

Spain tensed up as he felt Romano hug him around his shoulders. "Well thanks for my existence I guess, I kinda like it" Romano grinned, trying to make the older nation laugh. It worked! Spain smiled and let Rimano hug him. "You know, it may have sucked really bad at the time but if I had the option not to do it I would've still done it if I knew you'd be here,I have an amazing son and grandson and wouldn't trade you for the world" Spain claimed and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was pretty fucked up huh? What did you think of it? Let me know your thoughts in the comments please! This story took 2 days to write and I'm surprised I hit it out this quickly


End file.
